


This is why we fight

by sloganeer



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And this is why / why we fight / why we lie awake</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is why we fight

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://tsn-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[**tsn_kinkmeme**](http://tsn-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/) prompt: [5 times Dustin wanted to throw up because Mark and Eduardo were doing that we-are-a-super-cute-couple thing.](http://tsn-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/6467.html?thread=13330499)

One

Eduardo doesn't live in Kirkland, but he has a Kirkland keycard. He has Mark's Kirkland keycard, actually. Mark doesn't need it. Eduardo is always there, a hand at Mark's back or an arm around his shoulder, guiding him in the right direction.

So Eduardo has Mark's keycard, and Mark probably doesn't even know because when Eduardo isn't there, Mark just calls up to the room and Dustin lets him in. Dustin is always home.

He's home, eating microwave popcorn for dinner and watching a bootleg of Pirates of the Caribbean, when Eduardo opens the door and Mark walks in.

"That's why I got two fruit cups." They're not fighting, but it might sound like they are to anyone who doesn't know them. "Eat what you like, and I'll take your honeydew."

Mark doesn't like that. His mouth goes down at the edges. "But then you'll taste like honeydew when we make out."

Eduardo laughs. "That's what the chocolate mousse is for." He sweeps Mark up in the arm that isn't carrying their food, and they walk like a three-legged racer towards the bedroom. "Eat all your dinner and then you get dessert."

Mark groans wildly into their kiss against the door. Dustin cranks the volume until they laugh and lock themselves in for the night.

-

Two

Mark texts to say he bumped into Eduardo on the steps, so why doesn't Dustin just meet them at the Scholar instead. Dustin's in the CS building, already set up in a lab he reserved. He doesn't believe Mark's bullshit story, but fine. They can code anywhere.

It's after 3, and the bar is already busy. Dustin hefts his laptop bag higher on his shoulder, spinning and apologizing when the weight throws him off balance and into some dude who looks like he rows crew.

He's saved by Eduardo calling his name, "Dustin!" He's standing, hands raised above the crowd, but then he disappears, pulled under the waves by the Kraken. When Dustin finds them at their table, he finds Eduardo half on Mark's lap, like he landed there and has no intention to move.

"Gentlemen."

Eduardo, at least, is civilized enough to pull his mouth off Mark's before he says, "Hey," with a smile.

Mark scowls and yanks him back into a kiss.

They sit on the same side of the table. Dustin notices that they do this even when he and Chris are late to join them in the dining hall when Eduardo decides they need to eat with real cutlery or at the Italian place off campus when Mark decides he wants pizza.

Dustin decides he wants beer. Eduardo has bought two pitchers already, but there are only two glasses, half empty, on the table. Dustin doesn't want to deal with the bar right now, not when he has to deal with this in front of him. He drinks straight from the pitcher.

"Ew, Dustin." Mark kicks him under the table.

"Ew, Mark," he says and kicks right back. He gets Eduardo instead.

-

Three

"Lemme in." Mark sounds pissed. Billy brought over some really good weed, so Dustin has a little trouble getting up, and Mark beats him to the door.

He doesn't say anything, his mouth a tight line. Mark throws his bag across the room, sits down at his desk, and starts blogging. Dustin pulls his laptop out from under the couch and starts reading.

Eduardo Saverin is a bitch.

They were going to the theatre or something tonight. Eduardo loves that shit, and Mark loves Eduardo, so he says yes sometimes. Just often enough to keep getting laid. Chris had a date, too, which was why Dustin invited Billy and his big bag of weed over.

He grabs another beer, one for Mark, too, because Eduardo isn't here to take care of him. Billy says something about farm animals, but Dustin lays down on Mark's bed, tunes them out. He stares at the ceiling instead.

His head is buzzing. No, Mark's pillow is buzzing. No, Dustin's phone is buzzing, and it's three texts from Wardo telling him to get Mark off the goddamn internet.

"What are you doing over there?" Dustin rolls off Mark's bed and lands at his feet. He's got a dozen browser windows open and code compiling in the background. Eduardo's picture is set next to a not-flattering picture of the super-hot blonde girl who works in the library. "Oh, fuck. Mark. What did you do?"

Chris is home now, too. "You guys didn't break up, did you?" he asks, leaning in the doorway.

Mark doesn't look up.

"Mark." He waves a hand in front of Mark's face. "Eduardo? What happened?"

Mark shoos him away with the hand that isn't typing. Chris throws his question Dustin's way, but all Dustin can offer is a shrug.

Billy says they should watch Pirates synced up with Dark Side of the Moon. Dustin checks Napster because nobody actually has the album. He hears the door slam in the other room. Chris gets out of the way.

"I should break your fucking laptop." Eduardo looks tall and dark, but also sad.

"Wardo." Mark finally looks up, sits back, away from the computer, and looks up. "I need you."

Dustin falls back on Mark's bed, giggling. He watches as upside-down Wardo deflates, all his anger leaving his body in coloured lines that Dustin would swear he can see. They're red.

"I'm glad you didn't break up," Chris says, later, because there's no way Mark could build this kind of functionality into the site without Eduardo's math. Billy points out his favorites over Mark's shoulder, and Dustin goes looking for something to throw up into.

-

Four

There are a few girlfriends, but no boyfriends after Eduardo is gone. Mark even brings a date to Dustin's wedding. Eduardo sends his regrets, but they make plans for dinner in California after the honeymoon.

"I didn't think it would be this hard," Eduardo admits. The conversation has been circling around Mark all night and finally lands over coffee.

"What do you want to know?" Dustin asks. "What will make you feel better?"

"Is he seeing someone?" Eduardo addresses his question to the table, afraid to look up, afraid of the answer.

"A lot of someones," Dustin tells him. "But no one who counts."

"That always was Mark's problem."

Eduardo's problem was that love made him blind, even to Mark. But Dustin can't make him see that now.

"What about you?"

Eduardo shakes his head. He looks away, takes a sip of coffee. He blows out a sigh before he says, "There's no one else," and Dustin gets that because he's only out at dinner with a friend, but already he feels the knot in his stomach because his wife isn't there.

"So, Wardo. What are we going to do about that?"

Dustin stops by Facebook after dropping Eduardo off at his hotel. Mark is still there. Of course Mark is still there.

"What are you working on?" Dustin asks, like it's 8am and the start of their day.

"I'm going to ask you a question, and you're going to give me an answer, and then we're never going to talk about it again." Mark fixes him with a blank look. "Clear?"

Dustin nods.

"Is he OK?"

It's almost funny. "No, Mark. He isn't OK."

-

Five

"Ugh." Dustin flops down into a chair next to Chris. "If I had known Mark and Wardo were going to be so disgusting today, I wouldn't have gone seconds on dessert."

Mark has been plastered to his side all afternoon. Right now, with Eduardo manning the grill in his designer shorts and ridiculous apron, Mark is plastered to his back, possessive arms around Eduardo's waist and face buried in his neck. It's a hot summer day, but neither of them seem to care.

"Making up for lost time," Chris says, squinting and smiling.

"Ugh," Dustin says again. Now they're full-on making out. "This was my least favourite part of college."


End file.
